


crossing swords

by Darkfromday



Series: Arc-V Rare Pair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Kachidoki is very... intense, M/M, Yuuya can't do anything without it being a performance, saving my fics from the tumblr monster, they're perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: Yuuya likes watching Kachidoki play with his swords.(No, really.)





	crossing swords

**Author's Note:**

> prompt day 01: "dance"
> 
> The upcoming tumblr purge has inspired me to ~~start writing on all my WIPs again, as all depressing things do~~ bring over some things that really should have already been here! Some may also make it to FFN.
> 
> I'm still working on unseen Arc-V stuff and refining my voices for these characters ~~since I haven't watched an Arc V episode since November 22~~ so please let me know what you think.

Once every fortnight, the Ryozanpaku School’s top student dances with death in the school courtyard as the sun bleeds away another day. Every time he does, his boyfriend is there to watch and admire.

Sakaki Yuuya has little experience with the practice known as  _sword dancing_ –-dangerous as You Show’s performances tend to get, they hadn’t yet incorporated weapons. But he likes to learn far more than he likes tradition or stagnation. A good Entertainment Duelist knows there is entertainment galore in risk and conflict, and takes the presence of both as an opportunity to grow. Evolve.

It also helps that it’s Kachidoki Isao doing the sword-swinging. Their interests seldom align perfectly (or at all), but his gruff paramour is so fascinating that he constantly draws Yuuya’s eyes back to him.

The Kachidoki-of-now holds two unreasonably-sharp blades which glint in the setting sun and hurt his secret audience’s eyes. Methodically he twirls them, wrists flexing, body dodging the spinning instruments of his destruction, and that of anyone who gets in his way. Because he’s a daring bastard, he’s bare-chested in the courtyard, risking thousand-cut-death or dismemberment in the name of attuning with his blades. Sweating  _and_  dodging bullets.

Yuuya decides that the sweat and the low-hanging pants make him look very appealing. But not enough to disturb. Not yet.

A half hour passes like this. Then Kachidoki turns and hurls one blade into the wooden spear holding up a plastic dummy. With the other blade, he points up at-– _uh oh_.

“How long are you going to hide up there?”

“I wasn’t  _hiding_ ,” Yuuya counters with dignity, still a little unnerved at how quickly he’s been caught. “I was memorizing your moves. At a safe distance.”

He is an expert in parkour and bungee jumping, so the roof was really the best option for observation. Truly. Honestly.

Kachidoki smirks. It’s small and reserved, but probably visible from space. “Sakaki. If you wanted to be safe from me, you shouldn’t have come looking for me.”

He means  _before_ , he means  _after that weird war with your three doppelgängers who almost unmade reality_. Yuuya pretends that he meant  _after the war, when you caught me lurking around your dad’s school to get a look at you and asked me out_ , and says “I’ve never wanted to live my life  _safe_.”

“Then come down.”

The younger boy snorts–-and complies. His own way. A brief touch to the sides of his shoes is all he needs to activate the built-in wheels, and he uses those and his jacket-cape in tandem to slide down the roof, do the briefest open-air glide, and come to a stuttering stop next to the practice dummy.

He’s promptly patted warmly on the shoulder, which thanks to experience he knows will not preclude a backhanded compliment from following right about–-

“Impressive. You managed to get down from a high place  _without_  compromising your nose this time.”

-–now.

Yuuya grins cheekily at his sword-wielding maniac. Cutting words before would have skewered him, but now he is made of stronger stuff. Hosting and then ejecting a daemonic dragon-human hybrid will do that.

Mastering sarcasm also helps.

“You know how  _great_  it is that you can make  _one misstep_  on a stairwell because you’re excited to see your date, and he’ll use his near-perfect recall to remind you of it forever?”

“Your mother had to call a professional otolaryngologist to put your nose back the way it was,” Kachidoki reminds him.

“It’s not even on  _your_  face; why do you care so much about my nose?”

“Well–-it’s a cute nose.”

 _Oh_.

“Isao,” Yuuya says, then can’t follow up. He’s blushing. They both are. But his old nemesis doesn’t take the words back (he never does), just changes the subject.

“Since you finally came down, grab the sword. I’ll practice with you.”

“ _On_  me. And no. That’s not gonna go well. I’ve never even held a real sword!”

Kachidoki–- _Isao_ –-chuckles. His own version of a belly laugh. “Now is a good time to change that.”

“I’m not sure…”

“…unless you  _want_  to be stuck watching me again for a while?”

Yuuya’s eyes glint. “You know–-”

–-and he’s immediately cuffed on the head by Isao, curse his height, curse it to hell.

“Draw the other sword,  _Yuuya_. I could do with a dance partner.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” the other mumbles. But he does extract the sword from that poor dummy so he can take up a botched version of a stance. The mention of dancing piques his interest as usual–-movement is life, and dancing is the highest form of entertaining, even if it has to involve pointy objects that could probably kill him in the next ten minutes.

“Promise you won’t stab me?”

Isao’s eyes gleam. “I might poke you a little.”

“Gross.”

It still doesn’t sound too bad. Between learning something new and getting to spend time with Isao… he’ll probably do all right.


End file.
